Turboprop manufacturers produce cone brake devices that are configured to slow down the rotation of a propeller during and after engine shutdown. In particular, the typical cone brake device can have an outer surface that is urged into direct contact with an element connected to the propeller. Over the service life of the turboprop, the outer surface can become worn, thus adversely affecting the coefficient of friction at the interface between the outer surface and the component. For this reason, the propeller may freely “windmill” during and after engine shutdown.
It would therefore be helpful to provide a cone brake device that is configured to slow down rotation of a propeller over a longer service life of the turboprop, thus reducing maintenance of the turboprop and improving overall performance of the same.